lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Margo Howard-Howard
Margo Howard-Howard (1935-September 3, 1988) was a New York City drag queen who wrote memoirs titled I Was a White Slave in Harlem shortly before her death. With a preface by Quentin Crisp, the memoirs, co-written with Abbe Michaels, describe Howard-Howard's privileged childhood in Singapore under her given name of "Robert Hesse," her rape aboard a British Navy vessel escaping the Japanese at the start of World War II, and lifestyle as a drag queen prostitute in the 1950s and 1960s in Manhattan. In these years, she supported a drug habit though prostitution, theft, and the exploitation of a wealthy but mentally ill old woman. She claims to have had encounters with James Dean, the Duke and Duchess of Windsor, and Truman Capote during this time as well. In 1964, she met Leroy "Nicky" Barnes, the most prolific heroin dealer in New York City, and claims to have become "kept" by him, not leaving his apartment in the Lenox Terrace co-op in Harlem for four years. She claims to have ultimately escaped Barnes and recovered from her heroin addiction with the help of a methadone program run by the Handmaids of Mary convent on West 124th Street. Thereafter she achieved some kind of prominence with a cabaret act and tributes to Mary Stuart.I Was a White Slave in Harlem, Margo Howard-Howard with Abbe Michaels, Four Walls Eight Windows: New York, 1988 In her post-Harlem years, she claims to have met Judy Garland, and Martha Raye, Andy Warhol, Jackie Curtis, Brooke Astor, Tallulah Bankhead, Madonna, and Queen Elizabeth II, among others. Reviewing these memoirs in 1988, the New York Times wrote: "His life was a breathless walk on the wild side. Stories were for embellishing, rules for breaking and people either fools or toys - or, less often, mythical figures of the sort that Howard-Howard, the grand drag queen, manifestly considered himself to be. For decades, until his death in September, he breezed through a slick New York scene of transvestites and tricksters." "Small Presses in Short: Nonfiction," The New York Times, November 20, 1988 There is apparently a movie being developed based on Howard-Howard's memoirs.For The Rest of Your Natural Life Productions Truth or Fiction? Howard-Howard is known primarily though these memoirs, and no evidence supports most of her stories. Though the memoirs contain some photographs, none date to earlier than 1988 or validate any of the remarkable episodes she claims from her past. Her publisher added an Afterword to I Was a White Slave in Harlem stating that "much, if not most" of the stories in the autobiography were false. The Afterword specifically disavows her stories about her childhood. In 1988 and 1989, the New York Times published articles stating that Susana Ventura (the performance artist Penny Arcade) had created a character named Margo Howard-Howard, a 50-year-old drag queen with a scandalous past, for her performances."Weekender Guide," New York Times, August 4, 1989 The Times specifically refers to the Howard-Howard character as "patently unbelievable.""Susana Ventura And Her Many Alter Egos," New York Times, November 17, 1988, page C15 A later article in the Times specifies that Arcade's monologue was "based on real Lower East Side residents,""Neighborhood Report: Little Italy/Lower East Side; A Cacophony of Lower East Side Voices, on a One-Woman Stage,"The New York Times, November 26, 1995 and Howard-Howard did receive an obituary in The Village Voice."Margo Howard-Howard, 1937-88," The Village Voice, September 27, 1988, p.6 Note: The Village Voice claims Howard-Howard was born in 1937; in her autobiography she claims 1935. References Category:1935 births Category:1988 deaths Category:Transgender and transsexual people